This Is What It Feels Like
by torncorpse
Summary: Ryan and Stephen find a strange flower after tracking a creature in the forest. And it’s stranger than they’d think. Sex Pollen Fic


**This is What it Feels Like (When You Come up For Air)**

--

Tracking dinosaurs through wet, cold forests wasn't something Captain Ryan had expected to be doing when he got a call from his superiors and was told he'd be working with the Home Office. In fact, anything to do with dinosaurs hadn't even been considered. He'd heard rumours of aliens, little whispers here and there about time travelling doctors, but dinosaurs?

As it was Ryan had discovered very little was left to shock him. And he hadn't expected plant life to prove him wrong.

Dr Hart was doing the tracking; they were trying to see if there were any remaining creatures from this week's latest crisis. What they'd found was rather disgusting in and of itself. The plant was completely abnormal from the start. Long green stem lengthening out to a hideous bud that Ryan would swear blind looked like a vagina, with small orange buds littering around it. Hart at least had the decency to look at the thing with just as much distaste as Ryan.

"Aren't these supposed to fascinate you types?" Ryan asked, wondering why a scientist would have such an adverse reaction.

"Dinosaurs, fossils, animals, yes. Plants? I'll leave that to the botanist's thanks." Hart replied, fishing in his pockets for something. "But, if I don't get this on camera, Cutter won't let me hear the end of it." With a wry smirk Hart photographed the strange plant. Ryan just rolled his eyes, searching the area for anything else suspicious.

It was probable that neither of them could've predicted what happened next. When the camera's flash shuttered those orange buds seemingly exploded, leaving dust in the air and covering both men in the stuff. Hart started to cough and Ryan only just contained a far less than manly sneeze, wiping the small flecks of orange dust from his shoulders and arms.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan looked over at Hart, who was still coughing and holding himself up beside a tree. Ryan suddenly felt warm all over, like being thrown into a sauna after being in ice cool water. Hart sounded like he was choking, coughing while trying to gasp some air into his lungs at the same time. Ryan glanced over to where the younger man was now leaning against the tree, the coughing subsiding. Hart's cheeks were flushed, his eyes watering slightly which only served to make his blue eyes paler.

"I don't know. It was probably…Fuck." Hart bit down on his bottom lip, breaking off from his sentence and just standing there, one hand clutching the tree behind him. Ryan wasn't aware he was moving until he was right in front of Hart, until he could feel breath against his skin and see the deep flecks of midnight blue in pale eyes. He didn't know he'd reached out until his fingers touched hot skin, until he looked down and saw his own hand moving up under Hart's loose t-shirt.

Hart made a noise deep in his throat, a noise which Ryan could only describe as a purr, pressing up against the contact. Ryan's curiosity got the better of him and he wondered what other noises Hart might make. Trailing his hand higher, dragging the t-shirt up Hart's chest, fingers teased at the skin fleetingly. Just the brush of skin to skin seemed to set something off in Hart, the soft touch of callused skin to smooth flesh brought low whines from the body against the tree, and if Ryan pressed his hand against the skin harder, giving more contact, Hart shuddered and moaned in a way that should be reserved for the porn business.

It was a wave of perverse curiosity that pushed Ryan on, that urged him to do more. Leaning in so that his hip pressed in to Hart's, moving so that his thigh was between Hart's legs. The change in position provided more contact and Hart seemed thrilled. One hand moved to grip Ryan's arm, keeping him close while the other held to the tree as if it were all that kept Hart upright. Ryan rocked forward with one leg, drawing his thigh back between Hart's legs and pushing up just slightly. The responding moan shot through Ryan like wildfire and it was without any conscious thought that Ryan's lips found Hart's neck, sucking and biting and nuzzling, bringing more of those noises and starting a vicious circle that Ryan doubted he'd be able to end.

Ryan knew he was the one who moved, knew it was him who pressed his hand against Hart's crotch, rubbing the erection under the jeans and starting Hart's needy whines. Ryan was also the one who flipped open the button on Hart's jeans and nudged them down his hips, as far as would allow with Hart practically straddling Ryan's thigh. They were no longer kissing, instead Ryan stood there, breath mingling with Hart's as the younger man panted harshly against Ryan's mouth, lips parted as he gasped and moaned. Ryan used sure, long strokes to push Hart over the edge, watching the tensing of the body and feeling the shudders that followed. The noise Hart made, deep in the back of his throat, sent jolts down Ryan's spine and he found his cock twitching in response to it. Stephen came with a low shout and a shudder, head falling forward to rest on Ryan's shoulder. The Captain continued his lazy stroking, grip loose as the aftershocks wore off.

Captain Ryan would later refuse to admit it, but when Stephen pulled back and gracefully sank to his knees, Ryan whimpered low in his throat. The vision of the man on his knees, hand moving to Ryan's zip, pale blue eyes glancing up at him through those impossibly long lashes. Hart's mouth was around his cock soon after, filthy noises reaching Ryan's ear as the man on his knees worked a wicked tongue around the head of Ryan's erection. Fingers found their way into Hart's short hair, gripping tightly and encouraging a faster pace, hips moving forward slightly to meet the thrusts.

Hart slackened his jaw and gave Ryan's thighs a squeeze, looking up from his position. Ryan recognised the permission in the look and slowly started to thrust more, one hand still on Stephen's head to control the speed while the other was used to balance against the tree. Ryan started fucking Hart's mouth with near abandon, getting lost in the silky heat and the wicked tongue. Ryan could feel Hart's breath, feel the moans vibrating through his skin. Biting his lip to stench the cry, Ryan came hard in Hart's mouth, mildly impressed by the lack of complaint as Hart just continued his suckling and lapping.

It took a few more minutes before Ryan pulled Hart to his feet, pressing him against the tree with his own body and kissing him fiercely. Ryan could taste his own salty essence on Hart's tongue, but it did nothing to discourage his exploration. Feeling Stephen moan, hands gripping at Ryan's tac vest and pulling in that bit closer, Ryan felt like Hart was trying to climb into his skin with him.

"Care to explain?" Ryan was only half bothered with an answer, lips moving to Hart's long, slender neck, nibbling at the skin and enjoying more noises pried from those luscious lips.

"The pollen…hmmm…must be a…God, yes…it's, God I can't focus with you doing that." Hart sounded far less annoyed that Ryan expected he wanted to. Humouring the man Ryan drew back, hands still on Hart's hips while their bodies pressed flush. "The pollen, it must be an aphrodisiac." Hart seemed happy to have gotten that out and Ryan took it as all the explanation that was needed.

"Where are the others?"

"Miles off I'd guess." Hart said, moving his head to the side. Ryan stopped the movement by grabbing Hart's head and pulling him back for a kiss.

"Good, means they won't be interrupting." Hart's laugh was stifled against Ryan's lips. And that suited the Captain just fine.

--

Disclaimer: Stephen and Captain Ryan belong to Impossible Pictures and ITV. I made no money.


End file.
